I Love You Both
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Adapted from Naruto chapter 498-504. Kushina terisak lagi. Ia mengangkat kepala agar kepalanya bisa menyentuh bahu Minato. Senyum terakhirnya untuk Minato dan Minato membalas senyumannya, seolah berkata, "Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya..."


**I Love You Both...**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Oh, Minato sih punya saya. Sisanya buat Masashi aja. *dirajam Masashi*

Rated: T

Genre: (Kayaknya) General/Romance/Family

Pairing: MinaKushi!

**Adapted from Naruto 498-504**

(It's high recommendation for MinaKushi Lovers!)

Sad ending. **Kleenex warning** bagi yang selalu nangis pas baca manganya (kayak Quint). Siapa tahu teringat, kan?

A/N: HQnya MKL di mana ya? Quint mau join, nih! Terus mottonya MinaKushi itu bener ya _**"Behind every great man, hides a great woman"**_?

Kesamaan ide dengan fic lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. Jujur aja, Quint belum pernah baca fic sejenis ini (yang iyanya saya author baru, jadi memang nggak pernah baca), jadi Quint bukan ngecopas, ya.

Oneshot.

.

.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hanya Minato yang menemukanku. Dia menyelamatkanku. Dia satu-satunya yang menyadari rambut merahku. Dia bilang rambutku ini cantik. Dia membuatku mempercayainya kalau dia bisa membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.<p>

Rambut merah yang aku benci ini telah mempertemukanku dengan pasangan hidupku. Bagiku, rambutku seperti The Red Thread of Destiny. Semenjak itu aku mulai menyukai rambutku... Dan itulah bagaimana aku jatuh cinta pada Minato Namikaze.

"Kushina, ini tehmu." Minato mendorong secangkir teh di atas meja yang belum disentuh sama sekali ke depan Kushina.

Kushina bergerak-gerak gelisah di sofa mereka. "Aku tidak mau minum," katanya setelah memicingkan mata pada cangkir teh itu.

Minato mendesah. "Kau harus minum, Kushina."

"Aku tidak mau." Kushina membuang muka ke arah jendela, memandang langit yang sudah gelap sejak satu jam lalu.

Minato mengelus perut Kushina yang membesar sembilan bulan ini. "Naruto bisa kehausan, lho," bujuknya. Ia menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat, mengisyaratkan agar Kushina meminumnya.

Kushina mengerang. Agaknya pikiran Naruto yang kehausan berhasil membuatnya menyambar gelas bening itu dan menenggaknya cepat. Minato mengambil kembali gelas itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Minato merangkul Kushina, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kushina dan mengelus perut istrinya yang membuncit. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka tetap dalam posisi itu.

"Dua minggu lagi," gumam Minato di bahu istrinya. "Keluarga kita akan lengkap."

Kushina meniru Minato, "Dua minggu lagi," katanya. "Aku akan jadi ibu, dan kau jadi ayah. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya, -ttebane!"

Minato dan Kushina jatuh tertidur dalam posisi itu. Setelah beberapa hari tidak bisa tidur nyenyak, akhirnya malam ini Kushina berhasil tidur tanpa terbangun sampai keesokan harinya.

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaaah! Sakit!" jerit Kushina. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Keningnya berkerut tiap mengejan, berjuang melahirkan putra pertamanya.<p>

Minato menatap Kushina dengan cemas. Tiap kali Kushina menjerit, jeritannya serasa menyayat hati Minato. Minato menoleh cepat pada Biwako yang membantu proses persalinan. "Ano... Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis kesakitan seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau yakin dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau ini Yondaime Hokage! Lakukan saja apa tugasmu!" bentak Biwako.

"Tapi..." Minato memandang Kushina dengan cemas. Ia sangat menyayangi Kushina, tentu saja. Melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini, Minato tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Kushina. Minato menoleh lagi, tapi setelah mendapat pelototan dari Biwako, Minato memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan segel Kushina.

Minato menyadari segel Kushina benar-benar melemah. Kyuubi terus berusaha keluar, beradu dengan Minato yang mati-matian menahannya. "Narutoo! Keluarlah!" Kyuubi, kau tetap di dalam sana!"

"Aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya!" kata Biwako. "Kushina, berjuanglah!"

Kushina mengejan lagi, dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara tangisn bayi yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Tangisannya memenuhi ruangan. Kushina terengah-engah, tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lega.

Biwako menepuk bahu Minato dan menyerahkan Naruto padanya. Minato menerima Naruto yang telah dibungkus kain dengan gemetar. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap Kushina dan tersenyum lebar. "Haha! Aku sudah jadi ayah!" Minato menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Minto mengecup kening Kushina. "Terima kasih, Kushina... Kau sudah berjuang keras hari ini..." Kushina mendengus, tapi Minato tahu dengusan itu lebih karena rasa bahagia yang membuncah atas lahirnya buah cinta.

"Yondaime Hokage, serahkan Jinchuuriki Kyuubi atau kubunuh anak ini." Seseorang bertopeng aneh entah darimana muncul tiba-tiba dan entah bagaimana berhasil merebut Naruto. Kunainya ia tempelkan di leher bayi yang tertidur itu.

Minato dan Kushina terkesiap kaget. Mata Minato membulat, sementara Kushina mengigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto...

* * *

><p>Kushina menghapus jejak darah di mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ohok!" Ia terbatuk dan sejumlah darah kembali memenuhi mulutnya dan mengalir keluar.<p>

"Kushina!" teriak Minato. Ia berlari mendekati Kushina. "Hei, hei, Kushina! Kushina, bertahanlah!" serunya panik. Minato sang Yondaime Hokage terlihat sangat kacau melihat istri dan anaknya terancam dalam bahaya.

"Minato..." lirih Kushina. "Apapun... Apapun akan kulakukan agar kau tetap hidup dan bisa menjaga Naruto sampai ia dewasa, aku rela mati untuk kalian..."

DEG!

Kushina tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih... Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Minato..." lirihnya.

Minato terkesiap. Kushina.. Kushina-nya... "Kushina!" Minato terduduk lemas di atas tanah yang basah. Kakinya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya setelah mendengar kata-kata Kushina. "Kushina... Kau... Kau membuatku menjadi Yondaime Hokage! Kau membuatku menjadi seorang lelaki! Kau membuatku menjadi ayah anak ini! Kau juga..."

Kushina memotong, "Minato... Jangan begitu... Aku.. Aku bahagia... Aku bahagia kau mencintaiku.. dan... hari ini... hari kelahiran anak kita..."

Minato tercekat, tak mampu mencegah Kushina melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan yang terpenting..." Kushina menarik nafasnya susah payah. "Saat.. aku berpikir... Bagaimana hidup kalau kita bersama... Aku hanya melihat.. kebahagiaan..."

Pandangan Minato berkabut oleh air mata. Dadanya sesak dan air matanya mengalir saat menyadari mereka tidak akan bisa hidup bersama lagi. Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang terus mengalir, tapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Air matanya terus mengalir... Untuk Kushina... Untuk Naruto... Dan untuk dirinya yang lemah. _Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi Kushina?Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto? Kenapa ak__u__ tidak bisa melindungi mereka? Kenapa aku begitu lemah?Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mereka..._

Kushina tersenyum lemah dan melanjutkan, "Kalaupun ada.. yang aku sesali... adalah aku tidak mampu untuk melihat... Naruto tumbuh dewasa..."

Minato terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan suatu pemberian terakhirnya untuk Kushina sebelum mereka meninggal. Hadiah yang bisa menghapus sesal Kushina, sehingga hidupnya akan bahagia sepenuhnya adalah...

Minato menyeka air matanya. Ia memngangkat kepala dan berkata dengan wajah serius. "Kushina... Tidak ada alasan untukmu untuk mati bersama Kyuubi."

* * *

><p>Kyuubi mengamuk. Semua orang berusaha mencegahnya menghancurkan Konoha, termasuk Sandaime Hokage. Banyak jounin telah meninggalkan desa untuk menghadapi Kyuubi, sementara chuunin-chuunin biasa ditugaskan untuk melindungi warga dan desa.<p>

"Di mana Minato?" teriak Sandaime. "Di mana dia?"

Seorang jounin menunjuk ke arah hutan di pinggiran Konoha. "Yandaime sedang bertarung dengan Kyuubi di sana, Sandaime-sama."

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Kushina mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.<p>

Minato menjelaskan maksud hadiah terakhirnya. "Aku akan menyegel cakramu di dalam Naruto dengan Hakke Fuin. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melihat Naruto saat ia ingin mengendalikan cakra Kyuubi nanti."

Kushina membeliak. "Apa? Tapi dengan segel itu kau akan..."

"Anak ini adalah orang yang akan menghentikan pria bertopeng itu. Percayalah pada anak ini, lagipula, dia anak kita!" Minato membentuk beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat. Muncullah sebuah makhluk putih besar menggigit sebilah pedang di belakang Minato. Dialah Shinigami, dewa kematian yang akan mencabut nyama Minato.

"Aku akan mati untuk anakku. Itu tugasku sebagai ayahnya."

"Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi," bisik Minato parau. "Berilah Naruto beberapa pesan yang mungkin berguna baginya."

"Aku sudah memberikan pesanku, sekarang giliranmu saja."

"Beri ia lebih banyak pesan lagi. Hidupnya sebagai jinchuuriki akan berat, dia butuh nasihat kita."

Kushina menarik nafas panjang, "Raihlah mimpimu.. dan.. percayalah pada dirimu sendiri... untuk membuat mimpi-mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, Naruto!" Kushina menarik ingusnya. "Aku sungguh! Sungguh.. Sungguh! Sungguh... berharap aku terus ada untukmu, mengajarimu banyak hal..."

"Aku benar-benar berharap aku ada untukmu lebih lama lagi, Naruto... Aku mencintaimu..." Kushina terisak.

Minato tersenyum lemah. Darah yang membasahi tenggorokannya membuat suaranya serak. "Naruto... Sebagai ayahmu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan... ikutilah kata-kata ibumu..."

Kushina terisak lagi. Ia mengangkat kepala agar kepalanya bisa menyentuh bahu Minato. Senyum terakhirnya untuk Minato... dan Minato membalas senyumannya, seolah berkata, "Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya..."

Kushina memosisikan dahinya di leher Minato, menghirup dan mengingat-ingat aroma khas Minato. Minato pun menghirup rambut merah Kushina beberapa kali, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setetes air matanya menitik keluar. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan...

"...Hakke fuin!"

**End**

**A/N****: Maaf kalau ada dialog yang rancu, soalnya Quint sok pinter sendiri nerjemahin dari manga yang berbahasa Inggris pake kamus Inggris-Indonesia yang pengarangnya Hassan Sadily itu. Soalnya Quint merasa ada dialog yang beda di manga versi Inggris dan Indonesia... ***ojigi*

**Mengenai judul fic ini, "I love you both", adalah kalimat yang bisa diucapkan Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto. Misalnya:**

"_**Aku menyayangi kalian berdua," Naruto tersenyum lebar**_**. Maksudnya di sini Naruto sayang Kushina dan Minato. Nah, gitu juga buat Minato dan Kushina.**

**Tolong reviewnya dong, supaya Quint bisa memperbaiki penulisan Quint di fic selanjutnya. Terima kasih sudah mau baca!**

**.**

**.**

**Review please?**

**m(^_^)m**


End file.
